The Dreamer
by The High Functioning Timelord
Summary: The Dreamer is a spin off of Doctor Who. Another Timelord that survived, and the Doctors long lost sweetheart.
1. Prologue

The Dreamer

I am The Dreamer. I am a Timelord. I come from Galifray. I am one of three The Doctor, The Master, and me. We were all friends once we played together, we went to school together, and we, well The Doctor and I, had our first love together.

I was on the council when everything went wrong. I saw every one of them go mad. All but me I left in my TARDIS never to return again. The last time I saw him, The Doctor, It was right after the war started, we embraced knowing we may never see each other again at least not like we were. I know now we won't, because I wasn't completely out of reach when The Doctor killed them all. Luckily I was far enough out of range that I just regenerated.

I've regenerated seven times since then. I am an American with dark ginger hair (The Doctor would be so jealous), bright blue eyes, fair skin, and freckles, freckles of all things. I wonder what he looks like. I have been told he has a just a little hair, wild amazing hair, and just wild hair. His TARDIS is stuck in the form of a blue police box so if I see one I'll investigate. I still have a key, and he'll know me we always know another Timelord.

I am The Dreamer and this is my story…..


	2. Chapter 1

I am stuck in Cardiff. I was refueling on the rift when an earthquake came, and jostled the binary circuit that caused a domino effect rippling the red wire in the brown box to the left of the purple ball.

I figured The Doctor was behind this so I searched for him, but I couldn't find him. Instead I found a man by the name Jack Harkness. He asked me if I saw a blue police box. I said no, but I was searching for him to. He looked surprised, and asked my name. I replied The Dreamer.

"So Timelord,"

"Ya friend of The Doctor actually."

"Captain Jack Harkness also friend of The Doctor." As he said this he winked, and I blushed.

"So does he come around here often?" I questioned not expecting an accurate answer.

"Well what time frame century or decade?"

"What?" I was so confused.

"Long story not quite sure I myself understand what happened, but it was with The Doctor, and now I can't die." There was a long pause after he said that.

"Well, how interesting. Decade should do."

"5 times not sure what the order is for him though."

"Thank you, you are probably wondering how I know The Doctor."

"Ya I was kind of curious." After Jack said this he quickly added, "Hey when I asked Timelord shouldn't you have corrected me with Timelady?

"I find Timelady slightly degrading so I call myself a Timelord." It took me longer than expected to say that, and I was out of breath at the end. I made a mental note to change the atmosphere settings in my TARDIS.

"Ok, so how did you meet him, The Doctor I mean." Jack looked at me and I wasn't sure if I saw excitement, hope, or both.

"Well when we were younger we were in the same classes, and well we had a relationship, but it wasn't aloud and it lasted a few weeks before we were found out and separated. He then was married, but we kept in touch." I blushed just thinking about it.

"Scandalous!" Jack sounded way too excited. "I'll bring you to Torchwood and we'll talk some more," He held out his arm and I put my arm around his. We walked seven or eight yards and entered the perception filter. "Luckily I'm the only one on the job tonight. Everyone else has a life and with me having all eternity I get the shifts that no one else wants.

As I entered I saw a fortress filled with the latest technology. As I looked up I did a double take. "Is that what I think it is?" I said in aw

"Yep a pterodactyl, Ianto and I caught it."

"Let me guess, chocolate."

"How'd you know?" Jack sounded surprised.

"I've caught some pterodactyls in my days."

"Speaking of that how old are you? I'm 2200." Jack smiled as he said it.

"Wow you old man I'm only 1003," I said it with a laugh and we both smiled knowingly as only we could after knowing The Doctor, and searching for him after many we knew had grown old.

"Well last time I saw The Doctor he was 900 and something, lost track never thought I'd need to tell anyone," As he said this he got a glazy look over his eyes and I could tell he was remembering being in the TARDIS with The Doctor.


End file.
